The 'O' Train
by Indywrites
Summary: Shagotte threatens to ban Lily to the couch for something that was 100% his fault, now he has to find a way to manipulate his way back into the bedroom… and he has the perfect plan that will easily help her rethink his punishment.


**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail or its characters. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **AN** : This story as Betaed by DancingWithSeatbelts, Rae-Tan, Samantharoseheartfilia, and Jiyu-Koya.

This story has a LOT of fluff and many indications of lemon so look out ;3. ( but nothing explicate happens. It's just a cute tease)

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **The 'O' Train**

Pantherlily was never bothered by silences; silence actually relaxed him, helped him get a lot done. But this silence was anything but relaxing.

He bounces his knee as his eyes try to focus on the small pocket book in his hand. He glances up across the aisle, seeing his wife, her angry scowl prominent on her beautiful features. Lily caught the quick glance she stole, but just as quickly, she looked away, nose pointed upwards bitterly, not wanting to even give him the time of day after what he had done.

Shagotte's crossed arms tighten as she looked away from the man across from her. Lightly tapping her heels on the floor she huffed as she closed her eyes. The sound of the train against the tracks relaxed her nerves, but only to an extent. She couldn't bring herself to be fully at peace after what her husband had done.

Lily chuckled at himself not understanding why she would be upset over a _tiny_ mistake. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that_ tiny, but either way, it had never been his intention to do it on purpose. She even went as far as to banish him to the couch for it. Lily didn't believe her at first, but now, seeing her act in such a fashion, he was afraid that she would actually follow through with her punishment.

Lily gave her a smile, but she again ignored him, turning her body slightly sideways to make it known that she wanted nothing to do with him.

She had to turn away, there was no way she was going to let that smile, his gorgeously handsome, heart-stopping, knee weakening, stomach bubbling, smile get the better of her _this_ time. She would follow through with her punishment, and there was _nothing_ he could do that would change her mind otherwise.

The man sighed, placing his book inside the pocket of his jacket. He straightened his posture, skimming his eyes over the interior of the dimly lit subway train. The latest stop had been a little over twenty minutes ago. To his delight, it had gotten rid of all other passengers, leaving only him and her.

With another sigh he relaxed his posture, bringing his attention back to his attractive, petite and, currently, very feisty spouse. Despite her feelings towards him, Lily still saw her as his precious diamond. He couldn't bear to see her angry at him like this, he could live sleeping on the couch for one night, but Shagotte not talking to him felt like a greater torture.

Without another thought, he rose from his seat, managing to duck all his immense height under the metal railing, sitting closer to the white-haired woman.

She felt the warmth of his body heat close in on her. Her chest began to tighten and her stomach did flips. How could the very existence of his presence near her cause her body to react in such a manner?

"Shagotte, hon? Will you look at me for a second?"

"No." Her immediate answer made him raise an eyebrow at her abruptness. Taking her terse reply as a challenge, he wrapped his arm around her upper torso, bringing her closer to him, her slender back resting against his broad chest.

"Hon, was it really that serious?"

Shagotte practically ripped through his grip and made a sharp turn to look at him in shocked rage. He really tried not to, but he couldn't stop the edges of his mouth from pulling upwards seeing the consuming fire that raged in her icy silver eyes.

"How could you say that?!" She barked. "Of course it was serious! I can't believe you would scare me like that! And worst of all you, made me drop my book in the lake." Her white locks nearly whipped his face as she sharply turned away from him, her arms crossed firmly over her chest and her pink bottom lip jutting with an angry pout. She hissed, "Shame on you."

Rubbing his temples Lily sighed feeling a tang of guilt wave over him.

He had gone to surprise her at the park on her lunch break because they worked in close proximity to each other. However, luck didn't seem to be on his side as he snuck up behind her on the bridge, causing her to drop her favorite book into the water. It was one of her most prized possessions; limited edition, only a hundred copies existing.

Lily couldn't fault her for being upset, she'd told him more than once about not scaring her and this _was_ his fault.

She rarely got angry at him, but from the very few times she did, he would end up feeling the wrath of her frustration - from a couple hours to nearly a whole week, or until he finally made up for it.

Lily sighed grasping her shoulders turning her around so he could look into those amazing eyes of hers. He leaned his forehead against hers and spoke with true sincerity. "I'm sorry, Shagotte."

Her eyes narrowed at his apology.

Before she could turn her head away, Lily gently grasped her chin to keep her facing him as he continued to speak. "It won't happen again, I promise. Look, I'll even find something better." Lily saw her roll her eyes at the comment.

Nothing could be better than _that_ book. But gradually the emotions in her eyes began changing as she thought. After a moment she finally gave in, grunting, her frown still in full force.

"Hmph, fine. I forgive you."

Lily smiled in triumph at his accomplishment but dared to ask her the question that he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to. "Am I still sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"Yes."

Lily chuckled, unsurprised. But a sinister light bulb lit in his head, an idea to manipulate his way back into the bedroom with his wife. The dark man leaned in closer to his wife's face, his lips nearly brushing against hers. "May I kiss you at least?"

Shagotte rose a thin eyebrow, thinking he must have been silly to ask to kiss her in her current mood.

"As an apology," he said simply, hoping that would sway her decision. Lily gently combed her white bangs behind her ears as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

The woman rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed under her breasts, not fazed by his look. "One." She compromised, "One kiss."

Lily didn't waste any time pulling her close and leaning in allowing his lips to touch hers. "As you wish." He skillfully captured her lips with his, kissing her gingerly, expressing how sorry he was for what he had done. Peeking his eyes open he saw that her eyes were not closed showing how _not_ moved she was by his affection.

 _'Time for plan B'_

Without warning his lips darted from her lips to the creamy exposed skin on her neck. Open mouthed he kissed on her passionately sucking and licking her smooth flesh as he positioned his hands on her waist to pull her close to him, her chest against his.

"Lily!" She shrieked, hands pushing against his chest, but there was no sign of him letting go. Her body heat rose, tilting her head backward she swooned, subconsciously giving in, allowing him better access to her neck. He had found her weak point, and it felt so good, she couldn't resist.

"Ah...I s-said...o-one-" She sighed deeply in pure bliss, Lily's heavy breath against her frail neck making her body act on its own accord.

The dark man didn't speak but rather, let his tongue do the talking for him as she writhed under his touch.

Her thoughts of making him stop faded the longer his lips made passionate love to her neck, making her quiver under his advances, delirious with need.

Lily smiled, feeling her tremble in his arms. She was quickly giving in to his will, but her arms were still crossed over her chest indicating that she still hadn't surrendered completely to him.

 _That_ needed to change.

Distracting her with his lips, he slowly slides his hand along her stockings. Starting at her knees, he moved his hand further up her leg until it disappeared under her form-fitting pencil skirt.

Closing her eyes, Shagotte moaned, feeling the hot sensation of his fingers snake their way between her thighs. Her hand quickly braced on the head of the seat, while the other clung to the shoulder of his sleeve, her insides churning, an undeniable rush rising in her abdomen.

 _Success_.

Feeling her chest press closely to his made Lily smirk. He took it a step further, gliding his hand deeper into her thighs making her moans grow louder and bolder. Snickering against her neck, he pressed fingers against a lacy material attempting to reach the flesh that hid underneath.

Shagotte's eyes shot open wide.

A heavy gasp escaped her lips as she pushed her hands against his chest, the force causing her to slide nearly three feet away from him, feeling his fingers prod against the fabric that blocked his way into her pulsing, wet sex.

Her eyes were wide as she bit hard on her bottom lip. Her stomach tossed and turned as she crossed her legs over each other, trying to calm down this _wonderful_ feeling coursing through her body after feeling her husband's strong fingers between them. But it was too late. Her eyes closed for only a moment as she failed to bite back a deep moan. The ache in her stomach had traveled down gripped her core and released all at once damping her panties.

Smiling, Lily looked in her direction, his fingers tingling from the warmth of her wet femininity.

He watched her as she closed her eyes, struggling to catch her breath. He heard her moan, before slowly opening her eyes while trying to ease her rapid breathing. He couldn't help but stare, seeing her neck as it throbbed like a heartbeat from his pleasurable assault. He could already see the dark marks forming on her skin that proclaimed her his territory.

Her eyes were half-lidded and black with desire, the constant dilation of her pupils indicating how much she really wanted him. His smirk widened watching as her fingers clung tightly to the hem of her skirt, probably hoping that he would drop the idea of trying to gain access a second time.

Oh, was she in for a surprise.

Lily starting to stalk towards her, his glare electrifying as his eyes bore into her soul.

Shying away, her face began to burn with a hot blush, engulfing her pale cheeks.

"L-Lily...?" Shagotte gulped, her fingers trembling at how hard she held the fabric around her legs.

His smirk became more devilish the closer he got.

"We shouldn't be doing this, at least not her-," Shagotte's words were lost once her hand slipped off the edge of the seat causing her to fall back. She laid with her back and head against the seat, her long hair swirling around her like wings, the white strands nearly touching the floor.

Shagotte gasped feeling Lily crawl on top of her body, pulling her legs towards him.  
Her pulse quickened. Seeing his large frame over her made her remember why so many people were so intimidated by him. Although she knew that his personality was gentle and kind, she also knew a side to him that no one else would never see or even imagine to see. The side that held a trapped wild animal that waited to be released, that would let her conquer his body. He would make her feel like a queen but in the same breath, flip her over and make her scream for mercy begging him for relief, as he claimed her as his prey.

Staring down at her, Lily slowly brought his fingers to his lips, the same fingers that had stroked between her thighs. He looked at them with seriousness, before taking each one into his mouth, tasting the warm wetness that had spilled from her depths. Immediately after, he grasped one of her arms and with his other hand, he moved it above her head, blocking her only means of retreat, being careful not to tangle his fingers into her platinum locks.

"Lily..."

His name fell from her lips, sweet as honey as he leaned over her, closing in on her lips as he brushed his against them. He stared at her breathtaking eyes and her full juicy pink lips, pondering the next move in his head.

Lily gently nipped her lip, making the woman swoon lightly under his soft touch. He slowly pulled on the soft flesh then let go to brush against her ear.

"Isn't this public indecency?" Shagotte whispered softly, not really caring about the answer.

Chills ran up and down Shagotte's spine as he answered her question in a deep husky whisper, lust echoing from his moist tone. "It's only public indecency if there actually were people here to see us, and the last time I checked, we have this car all to ourselves."

Shagotte moaned, her eyes rolling shut as Lily nibbled the tips of her ears and his tongue playfully flicked her earlobes, causing her to giggle from his ticklish treatment.

Lily slightly lifted himself up to quickly glance at the screen clock that told the time and how long they had until they got to the next destination. He smirked seeing in bright red lights:

 _Ten minutes until arrival to next station._

Just enough time to execute his plan.

He leaned back down to her ear, breathing heavily, her breath falling into perfect sync with his. He skillfully adjusted her legs so that they were on either side of his body, a position they were both delighted with.

"We have a little bit of time until we get to the next station. May I have you to myself for a little while?"

The slight tilt of her chin was the only permission he needed before he captured her soft lips with his once more, swallowing her shrilling squeal as he hiked his hand back up her skirt.

Shagotte's squeal quickly became low pleasurable moans, feeling his calloused fingers glide around her bare thighs above her stockings, hooking his index finger around the thin straps of her panties.

Lily smirked at her light gasps as he teasingly pulled on the lace material, her lips slightly parting with each tug. He had to remember not to pull them below her hips, not only because of where they were but the sheer fact that he didn't wish for his fun to end too early.

Pressing his tongue against her lips, he coaxed her to open her mouth. She welcomed him eagerly. Lily's movements with his tongue in her mouth quickly became fierce and wild, claiming her breath as he himself moaned deeply against her hot, moist lips.

Shagotte moaned against him, throwing her arms over his shoulders, deepening the press of his lips on hers.

Lily suddenly felt aggressive tugging on his coat.

Shagotte profusely whined, wanting it removed, the fabric making her light headed and uncomfortable.

"Off...now," she groaned between shaky breaths, her lungs heaving. She didn't have to say another word before he granted her demand.

Shagotte watched, lust prominent in her eyes as Lily lifted himself to his knees, hovering above her. Unbuttoning his jacket he tossed it across the aisle.

Eyes narrowing, the woman purred, ogling the protrusive outline of Lily's muscular build through his light-colored work shirt. Her hands wandered up against his torso, admiring the creases of his toned pecs and abs. Her thoughts ran hot, imagining herself doing more the just touching him with her hands.

Lily didn't even get a chance to react before she grabbed him by his collar, yanking him back down and crashing his lips to hers once again.

He chuckled against her mouth, impressed on how the tables have turned into her wanting to be the one in control, but he knew all too well on how to keep the upper hand. He wasn't through with his game just yet.

Shagotte could feel her heart fluttering, her husband's fingers tugging on scalp and hair. The path of his hand soon began to explore downwards, tracing the arches of her jaw. He then glided his hand to her chin, cradling it in his hands before tilting it up, allowing his tongue to better dart in and out of her parted lips, making her feel wild. His tongue pierced her mouth like she wished his manhood was doing to her aching center.

Taking this opportunity, untucking the fabric from her skirt, slipped both of his hands under her silky blouse, his fingers grazing the soft flesh underneath. Shagotte arched her back upwards, the unexpected warmth of his hands made her crazy with desire.

He ran his fingers in circular motions around her waist and navel, gasps erupting from her sweet occupied lips.

Lily smirked against her lips as he continued his soothing touches on her skin, trailing his hands further up her abdomen until he made contact with the underwire of her bra. He moved his hands higher until he could grope her large firm breasts.

Shagotte gasped sharply feeling him squeeze so firmly on her breasts - the feeling of his hand slipping under her lace bra, and his thumbs skimming teasingly on her hardened nipples was divine. This man would truly be the death of her. Lily pondered, feeling the lacy material. It felt very similar to the lacy material he felt on her panties.

 _'She couldn't be wearing a matching set, could she?'_

That made him wonder if she already prepared for this to happen, probably not in this fashion, but the act in general. The thought made him laugh to himself, she did have a knack for being able to tell when things were about to happen, and she was usually always right.

But now that he had the idea that she might be wearing something sexy under her clothing, Lily couldn't help but want a sneak peek of what she was hiding from him.

Lily suddenly separated his lips from hers, ceasing his fondling, much to his wife's disappointment. She responded with an irritated groan, wanting him to continue his wonderful conquest on her.

Quickly gliding to the outside of her shirt, Lily unbuttoning the four buttons helping to reveal a healthy amount of Shagotte's delicious cleavage. Lily moaned seeing her breasts pop out to him like an offering. They nested wonderfully inside a lacy push-up bra, a color he recognized as pale rose color. This must have been new because he'd never seen her wear underwear this shade before, but he couldn't deny though that it suited her light creamy complexion, making her plump mounds even more captivating and desirable.

Lily leaned down to her chest, brushing his lips against her flesh. His hot breath caused her to arch up her back a second time, lifting them to his lips beckoning him to claim what was rightfully _his_.

Swooning, his name left her lips, the wetness of his warm tongue skimmed along her flesh and in between her cleavage made her heart skip and flutter - turning Lily on tremendously. He growled as he buried his face deep into her bosom, her faint floral scent intoxicating, trying to ignore how hard he was becoming from her soft cries.

He couldn't give in; not yet, his plan was in motion, he just had to hold on a little longer.

On the other hand, Shagotte's senses had gone haywire, her body was begging for him. She licked her lips, her eyes closed tight, sighing as he continued his wet kisses on her chest. She needed him, she craved him. She progressively began to claw at his shirt, desiring to feel his smooth skin against her body.

The woman swiftly kicked off her red pumps letting them fall to the floor, wrapping her slender legs firmly around his lower torso, pulling him closer, making her skirt ride up, bunching around her waist.

He snickered feeling her nails on his back, snagging on the fabric of his shirt. His placed a final kiss on each breast before moving back to her panting mouth. He kissed her lips slowly and gently in total contrast to the treatment he had given her before.

Shagotte moved her feet high enough to hook her toes around the belt loops of Lily's pants, trying to forcefully pull them down. She whimpered - the security of his belt making her efforts for naught. Lily chuckled at her fruitless attempt to strip him, desperate to reach the prize underneath.

"Impatient are we?"

"You hush."

Lily wasted no time, kissing his wife again, loving her the best way he knew how - that drove her completely insane.

Shagotte whined, her center ached and her panties were long since wet with her arousal. She needed him, _now_ , before she went mad.

Grabbing his face with her small hands she kissed him deeply, lovingly. Along his jaw, his nose, his cheeks, and back to his lips. "Lily. Lily please-" She whimpered his name, begging, pleading him, to relieve her of this torment.

She didn't have to use words to tell him what she wanted.

Lily looked at the clock. He frowned at the time that remained; _three minutes._ He teasingly captured her lip and pulled away, making her nails dig deeper into his back.

She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"But we are almost at the station love," Lily whispered huskily against her lips.

Shagotte groaned loudly in frustration at his response. At that Lily lowered himself completely, nesting himself between her legs.

She moaned feeling the hard bulge through his clothes that were so close to where she wanted him, where she _needed_ him. Her legs slid lower to his bottom pulling him down so that he was close to her as possible.

Before Shagotte could reach for his pants, Lily reacted quickly - binding her wrists above her head with only one of his hands. With the other he slid down her backside, groping a handful of her butt.

Shagotte breathed a heavy gasp.

Lily growled at how well the plump flesh molded so fittingly in his palms, it still drove him insane that this woman belonged to him.

His lips brushed against hers, smirking sinisterly. "You're going to have to wait a little longer."

Shagotte whimpered desperately, her body not able to take much more of this sweet torture.

Lily leaned down, swallowing the noise into his mouth as his tongue captured hers, kissing her with intense passion, turning her whimpers into satisfied sighs and moans. The hand that held her wrists was released as he brought it to her bottom, cupping the clothed flesh underneath, pushing her upwards deepening her contact to his chiseled body, worsening her torment. His wife gasped his name against his mouth only to be silenced once more by his tongue.

He separated his lips from hers and stared into her eyes, her proper behavior and self-control were long gone, leaving a gorgeous woman with an unquenchable lust for her husband.

Being so close to him did only a little to satisfy her aching desire. She knew it wasn't nearly enough to bring her to the point of ecstasy, but it would _if_ the growing treasure wasn't shielded inside the cursed fabric of his pants. Her toes curled as she panted rapidly, her fingers dug deeply into his shirt, expressing her desperation - how much she needed him inside of her.

Another heavy gasp filled her lungs as Lily lifted her up pulling her upright onto his lap, both inhaling gulps of oxygen to refuel their deprived bodies.

Shagotte cupped her husband's face, affectionately stroking her fingers against his defined jawline while with her other hand she slowly gilded her thumb along his moist parted lips. Biting her swollen lip she failed to silence her rousing moans as she grinded on the bulge she felt between her aching thighs, her center throbbing with need.

Lily hissed, forcing himself to grab her thighs to stop the eager cradling of her hips against his. His breathing was already labored, grunts echoed off the walls from deep in his chest. He could hardly breathe with the way her body moved so fluidly against his own.

Shagotte breathed heavily, touching her forehead to his, pressing her exposed chest to his, letting her hands explore his lower abdomen pressing her palms on the abs she knew so well, hiding underneath his shirt. She grinned, tilting her head, kissing him over and over, their noses brushing against one another as they exchanged breaths.

"Shagotte." he paused between her kisses.

She hummed in response, smiling blissfully at her husband.

"We have one minute."

"One minute 'til what, baby?"

Lily smirked a little surprised that she had completely forgotten where they were, did he really put her in that much of a daze? He snickered, bringing his hands to her blouse fastening one of the buttons that revealed her heavenly bosoms and the marks he left on her.

"Until we reach the station."

Shagotte blinked twice, slowly sitting up straight, reality beginning to come back to life. She tilted to the side looking over Lily's shoulder out the window behind him.

Eyes widened, seeing the fast blur of people as the train passed them. She glanced down at her current position, then at her husband who looked at her face. He smirked. She gasped loudly, jumping off his lap, wiggling to pull down her tight skirt, covering her legs then smoothing it out the best she could.

Lily's smirk widened. She _was_ wearing a matching set.

Lily watched with amusement as Shagotte bent over, scrambling for her pumps and slipping them on, giving Lily the best view possible of her phenomenal rear end. It took a lot of self-control to not grab her hips and pull her back onto his lap.

The train screeched to a halt, the petite woman wobbled, almost falling over - but Lily stood up catching her just in time, placing her on the seat, while he snatched his coat from the seat across from them, laying it neatly across his lap. Both Lily and Shagotte were seated with legs crossed by the time the doors to the subway had opened, allowing an abundance of passengers into the vehicle. Lily wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders, giving her a sly grin when she looked up at him, with those beautiful, gray eyes. Shagotte looked at her lap, trying to hide her blushing face, her aching legs reminding her of their steamy make-out session.

He was the ultimate master manipulator; she should have known better before she tested him, he was capable of touching her, feeling her up, making her ache for him, then pulling away without feeling anything. Little did she know that he too had lost his composure long ago and was more than ready for her.

Seeing Shagotte run her fingers nervously through her long platinum hair trying to fix it and seeing her cheeks blush red from his more than pleasurable tease made him swell up with pride. Lily snickered inwardly at how successful his task had been to bend her to his will and how easy it was to execute, however, he should have known better than to think that he could pull a stunt like this without suffering a blow himself.

Lily gritted his teeth as he bounced his leg rapidly over his knee, taking slow, silent, deep breaths to calm down his rock hard, pulsing shaft. Now it was his turn to need her, the pleasurable throbbing that ached within him was insatiable and she was the only one that could relieve him.

He examined the people on the train trying to distract himself from the wonderful, aching torture of the hot blood that fueled his erection. His eyes narrowed - noticing someone staring at them across the aisle. A man with brown hair and sinister green eyes seemed to be oddly focused on Shagotte. Lily's fist balled as he saw the man's lips curve into a smirk.

Lily looked down at his wife again who still focused on her lap. Lily then saw why the man was staring. Looking down at her he noticed that her dainty neck and chest was covered in hickeys, hickeys he had put on her. She had forgotten to button up her last three buttons before the passengers boarded, revealing a good amount of her bra and cleavage, which is what the man was staring at.

Lily threw his coat around his wife, covering her marks and the treasures that were only meant for his eyes and his alone. He smirked, pulling Shagotte closer to him, placing a tender kiss on her head as he looked at the man, who gritted his teeth, bringing his attention to his cellphone.

Shagotte pulled the coat around her before grabbing his arm, leaning into it, his warmth comforting, making her heart to slow but escalate all at the same time.

Lily noticed the way she continuously rubbed her crossed legs together that Shagotte still desired what he had to offer; to set her body ablaze with a merciless euphoria.

Lily touched her leg. The heat of his hands affectionately caressing between her stockings and delicate, bare skin. Her breath hitched at the sensation, knowing it was anything but innocent. But, for everyone around them, it appeared to be an innocent gesture. Her insides squirmed at the sensation beginning to boil in her core.

Leaning down to her ear, his deep voice sent a shiver up Shagotte's spine. "If you want, I'll be more than happy to give you the main course when we get home, that is...if I'm not banished from the bedroom."

Shagotte swallowed hard, hearing the hungry purr in her husband's voice. He really did plan this... and she couldn't find the strength to say no, not with her how wet her underwear now was.

Thinking about how much she wanted him inside her, and him sending waves of scorching hot bliss within her, making her drunk with rapturous euphoria, and mad with hunger for his hardness. He'd be penetrating her aching walls, making her reach her peak in seconds. Her body exploding, pleasure erupting with a silent scream. It would be so hard that she wouldn't be able to stand on her own two feet the following morning.

"I suppose your banishment can be postponed to a different night," Shagotte answered in a soft tone, masking the lewd thoughts that her mind had created.

Lily smirked widely, his tongue moistening his lips as he leaned down closer to her ear, the grasp on her leg tightening. Shagotte could've sworn she saw the golden hue in his eyes flicker, automatically sensing predatory danger.

"Excellent." The word hissed in her ears sending a lurid sensation throughout her entire body, making the pulsation between her thighs ache uncontrollably, she just knew that she most definitely would _not_ be walking from the bedroom in the morning.

* * *

 _ **~ShalilyQueen**_

 ** _Please leave a Comment, Thank you~ :D_**


End file.
